Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 September 2015
12:28 . 01:54 Michael, PM 01:57 Cjay1997 saved us all! 01:58 I still need to think about WFT's wedding 02:01 Sup 02:01 Hey Cheekian 02:01 You coming to WFTs wedding on Saturday? 02:01 hi for all 02:02 Emma you talk to me? 02:02 yea 02:02 You coming to the wedding? 02:03 but I don't know the details about this... 02:06 gtg 03:40 Come to "You know what wiki" chat 03:58 on le fanon wiki the infobox is not showing up correctly 06:29 Hello 06:29 Hello 06:29 Chat is dead 06:32 Yes, chat is dead. :/ 06:34 It is not now 06:35 Are you in chat 06:39 es. 06:39 *Yes 06:39 Hi CC and Chaney. 06:39 ... 06:40 Not him again... 06:40 Who? 06:40 Lollipop Lanterns-Sweets. 06:40 Was he trolling? 06:40 Not yet. 06:40 His one month ban will be applied, if he will troll. 06:40 Good. 06:42 Hi Nrn. o/ 06:42 Hi NRN and Spongebob. 06:42 Hello you two. 06:42 Hi spongebob 06:42 CC, check PM. 06:43 Lollipop Lanterns-Sweets currently have 3 kicks. :/ 06:43 Can anyone screenshot 638 DW buffed version on facebook 06:43 I will ban him for a month for trolling, if he will keep on trolling. 06:43 Not me :( 06:43 I can't either. 06:43 Because yoy dont play DW 06:44 I am on 597 06:44 :/ 06:44 0 DW. 06:44 I don't play CCS that much anymore, but I love to come here to say hi to my good old friends :D 06:45 Imma on 665 DW.. 06:46 * Jakub1998 doesn't need to go to school today :D 06:46 Level 419 is easy peasy 06:46 Hi Flockky. 06:46 LLS do an edit milking. :/ 06:47 Hi Jakub. 06:47 13:43, 25 September 2015 (diff | hist) . . (+117)‎ . . Template:USERNAME ‎ (Undo revision 569638 by Lollipop Lanterns-Sweets (talk)) 06:47 13:43, 25 September 2015 (diff | hist) . . (-117)‎ . . Template:USERNAME ‎ (Removing all content from page) 06:47 Goodbye, troll. 06:47 I rarely play dw. That's why I'm still at 174. 06:47 See you in 1 month. 06:47 in reality, I'm on level 1220. 06:47 I am on 814. :/ 06:48 I am somewhere in 40's. 06:48 I'm on 1221. :/ 06:48 I don't play CCS anymore :( 06:48 But I still come here - as I said, to say hi to my friends :D 06:48 * Spongebob789 plays Level 1211 06:48 *1221 06:48 Sponge 06:48 check my Candylicious entry. 06:49 Hiccup says 1220 is the hardest of 1206-1220. 06:49 (I forgot its name again) 06:49 User blog:Spongebob789/Candylicious LDC 06:50 Wow. Just wow. 06:50 That Entry. o.o 06:50 It's very good! 06:50 People? 06:51 Ice Cream, Coloring Candy, Bubblegum, Double LL's. Good. 06:51 How to set a proxy on Google Chrome? I need it at school to my computer :/ 06:51 Well... IDK XD 06:51 I supposed to add liquorice links, but no more space :S 06:52 I have google chrome, but I don't use proxies :/ 06:52 ^ 06:52 Same. 06:52 Because TROLL(account) uses lots of them. -_- 06:53 ^ 06:53 Same too. 06:53 What was the main number of trolls? 06:53 TROLL221? 06:54 No. 06:54 TROLL336 -__ 06:54 * -_- 06:54 -_- 06:54 Flockky check PM 06:54 No work only the undefined icon 06:54 Hmm. :/ 06:54 To me it says -___- in short version. 06:55 Is it because I am using Opera on my tablet? 06:56 My cousin Agnieszka is a stupid Barbie -_________- 06:56 Thread:271425 06:56 (rofl) 06:57 Wait, who's Lollipop Sweets? troll what? 06:57 Trolling levels are very easy. 06:57 Okay -__- 06:57 Like, 347, 361 pre-nerf, 417 V1, 419.... etc. 06:57 Even 461 was very easy for him -__- 06:58 -______________________- 06:58 * Jakub1998 shocks LLS 06:58 :D 06:58 I realised 1220 is insanely hard o.o 06:59 oh well, I'll rate the level if I passed it already. Brb. 06:59 Luke found it IH as well. 06:59 o.o 07:00 Fiona. 07:00 As usual -_- 07:00 Last night and now. -________- 07:00 Who else could make fart account than Skunk Fortuna? -_- 07:01 I'm now getting affected with what Fiona wrote in her username 07:01 Birdy -_________________- 07:02 Ugh. -____- 07:02 -_______- 07:02 I expect her lots of puppets will create now, unless her account is globally disabled 07:02 Same. 07:03 Back 07:03 WB NRN. 07:03 You missed Lady Skunk. 07:04 Whos lady skunk 07:04 If she will say something about me, she is so dead!!! >:/ 07:04 Fiona? 07:04 Fiona -__- 07:04 Of course, no other than stinky Fiona -__- 07:04 ^ 07:04 I never met her 07:04 o.o 07:04 Why o.o 07:04 ? 07:05 I thought you had already met here. :S 07:05 *her 07:05 Fiona? 07:05 yep 07:05 No only kool 07:05 Hi Olaf. 07:05 Hi Olaf 07:05 Hi olaf 07:05 Had a cough for 2 and a 1/2 weeks :( 07:05 Awww :( 07:06 I have forever cough lel 07:06 Oh I forgot to say Hi \o 07:06 I had a cough for 7 months. -__- 07:06 and 3 weeks. 07:06 My doctor said : You've pulled a muscle 07:06 I was like, How is that to do with a cough? -.- 07:06 Hi Olaf. 07:06 But I heard fiona is annoying 07:06 Ohai Chanhey \o 07:06 Hey Olaf, I missed you! 07:07 Hey Jakub! \o 07:07 Testing <3 07:07 I'm leaving for Blackpool in a few hours 07:07 I am going to have a tonsillectomy. 07:07 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 tests : -_- 07:07 Whose worse kool, fiona or 7daniel7 07:07 still dosn't wark 07:07 ya 07:07 Fiona!!!! Fiona!!! And Fiona! -.- 07:08 For me its kool 07:08 I'm speechless. 07:08 Kool doesn't do it as often os Fiona... 07:08 I... 07:08 Don't have a stance :/ 07:08 Maybe Kool, or Fiona or 7daniel7 :P 07:08 No the worse of all was 210. Forgot the complete IP 07:08 All was 210?! o.o 07:08 Cross wiki vandalism 07:08 Seriously? 07:09 Forgot the IP adressbut I know its not kool 07:10 Because kool wrote in his wiki that 210.xxx.xxx.xx was a sockpuppet of roseturnip 07:10 -___- 07:10 -__- 07:10 Nrn 07:10 My IP begins with 72 or 137. 07:10 -__- 07:10 wanna know something stupid 07:10 It depends on where I am connected. 07:11 User:Lollipop-Lanterns-Sweets decided to copy roseturnips profile page -__- 07:11 o.o 07:11 User:Lollipop-Latern Sweets 07:11 Rose will surely rage about it 07:12 I don't remember the usernamw >__< 07:12 Name* 07:12 User:Lollipop Lantern-Sweets 07:13 User:Lollipop Lanterns-Sweets? 07:14 Hello :P 07:14 -__- 07:14 -____- 07:14 -__- 07:14 --_-- 07:14 I know who are you. 07:15 That weird a made me realize. :/ 07:15 What is it, Spongebob? 07:15 User:Lollipop Laterns-Sweets it was 07:15 He did not copy 07:16 Im on level 1205. 07:16 Jakub check PM 07:16 Laterns xD 07:16 :P 07:16 Is jakub the cousin of chaney 07:16 Eh? 07:16 I can't remember his complete username, it's something similar :/ 07:17 Are you kidding me, NRN? (rofl) 07:17 No PM, Spongebob. 07:17 (rofl) 07:17 User:Lollipop Lanterns-Sweets 07:17 I am not his cousin, how can we be cousins? (rofl) 07:17 (rofl) 07:17 Olaf did you demote ichael on SDSW 07:17 I demoted his Moderator, that's all 07:17 Oh yeah michael ever said a joke to me. 07:17 I demoted all his ranks 07:18 Including rollbacj 07:18 Rollback 07:18 MTLOW + several changes = MEATLOAF. (rofl) 07:18 lol 07:18 Spongebob, could you send your PM again? 07:18 MTLOW (Michael The Lord Of Wikia) 07:18 Remember flockky michael asked you to promote him 07:18 To chat moderator 07:18 yes 07:19 here in this wiki, and I don't want. 07:19 No 07:19 and SDSw chat 07:19 Never 07:19 And Wither demoted michael on MPS3 wiki as chatmod. :/ 07:19 Actually I dont like demoting others 07:20 why? Me as well. 07:20 I demote upon rose's request 07:20 On SDSW 07:20 Unless if that person did vandalism or spam 07:21 My dad just woke up -__- 07:21 Wait michael asked you to promote him on this wiki too 07:21 are you asking me? Can't remember, but I knew he did it to me via PM 07:22 1220 failed 12 times. 13th try will continue later. Brb for a long time for now. 07:22 Spongebob, did you re-send your PM? 07:22 Yep. 07:23 Remember he told you flockky that why are you an admin with 91 edits 07:23 I still didn't get it. 07:23 Hello.. CandyCrushingGrandma? 07:23 Spongebob, could you send me it on Facebook? 07:23 What's your FB?:/ 07:24 Chaney check pm 07:24 yes nrn, I remembered that line. 07:24 https://www.facebook.com/macaaaak 07:24 Who said Candy Crush Saga is for kids only? 07:24 Level 1193#comm-270294 -__- 07:25 Not me? are you consensusing about it? 07:26 Ugh... 07:26 CCS is for everyone. 07:26 Apart from that, my sister told me it's only for girls, because of the lovely background :S 07:26 I remember someone told me it is a BARBIE game! o.o 07:26 Seriously -__- 07:27 ? 07:27 And 1193 I did not found it hard 07:27 Only 1191 and 1199 07:27 I am 61 and I am still playing Candy Crush Saga. 07:27 1199 is underrated 07:27 Insanely Hard? 07:28 Are you 61 years old CCG? O.O 07:28 Yes, I am 61. 07:28 You are older than my dad! o.o 07:29 He is 52! 07:29 Flockky check pm 07:29 My sister is 51. 07:30 My dad is 44. 07:30 My mother would be 48 in November :( 07:31 My dad is 45. And my mother is 39. 40 in half of March. 07:31 I turned 61 in July. 07:32 My mom is 40. 07:32 My grandpa is 89. 90 in January. And he often plays CCS on my account. 07:32 But, since 7xx's, he feels these levels suck :/ 07:33 oh. 07:33 My grandma is 67, my grandpa died last 2008. 07:33 :( 07:33 :'( 07:33 Brb. 07:33 Do you miss him? 07:33 Of course a thrillion times. 07:34 *trillion 07:34 My maternal grandparents: 72 and 70. 07:34 My paternal grandparents: †83 and 77. 07:35 (my paternal grandpa died in 20010 - but I don't miss him, because he was very abusive -____- ) 07:35 *2010 07:36 Im almost 1000 on FHS 07:37 Flockky check pm 07:38 DEAD 07:39 I just reported a Facebook group -_- 07:40 They were posting inappropriate pictures in there. 07:41 -_________________-- 08:04 my paternal grandma is 88, and grandpa died last early 70s 08:04 *paternal grandpa 08:08 I just have been scratched -_- 08:10 Yes, by my cat. 08:10 :/ 08:18 I am back. 08:18 Hello The Gatling Pea. 08:19 hi 08:24 I blocked Pasky's IP. 09:21 Yeah :( 09:21 Hi Asew, anyway :D 10:06 This chat is dead. 10:07 Yeah :| 10:21 hi 10:21 Who is Pasky? 10:23 A detrimnetal user. 10:23 *detrimental 10:35 Hello Michael. 10:49 Hello. o/ 10:50 Gatling does not know who is Paskys? :/ 10:54 farty! 10:55 fart! 10:55 o fart 10:55 fart 10:55 fart 10:59 Some unknown number just called me :/ 11:00 :O 11:00 Same. 11:01 Is it 08-11-17-22-01, chaney? 11:01 No. 11:01 Hi NRN. 11:01 810-325-3337. 11:02 Spongebob, could you make a part 10 of Count to 4999 before an administrator posts? 11:02 It is from same state as me... 11:02 Hi guys 11:02 Can my botty do this? 11:02 My main account is laggy. 11:02 Sure. 11:03 Give chat mod to spongebot? 11:03 Last number is 978. 11:03 Wait does spongebot even talk 11:03 Yep. it talks. 11:03 Or like wildonesbot 11:03 Unlike wildonesbot 11:04 Bubblegum hill is back 11:04 Chaney, please close the part 9. 11:05 Wait was superfart blocked 11:05 I will. 11:05 Did you create part 10? 11:05 Promote Spongebob 789 to thread moderator? 11:05 (or your bot) 11:05 Uh, oh. 11:05 I can only be on chat. 11:06 Why 11:06 IT'S VERY LAGGY! -__- 11:06 Can another user create it 11:06 Why don't you create it, NRN? 11:06 @NRN: User blog:Spongebob789/Should I be Thread Moderator? 11:06 Fine 11:06 I will create it then? 11:07 Or Jakub. 11:07 NRN or Jakub will do it. 11:07 I will wait for someone. 11:07 Or Wildonesbot. 11:07 Or Michael? 11:07 Wait what to create 11:07 I will create it! 11:07 part 10 of Count to 4999 before an administrator posts 11:07 Oh never mind 11:08 Thread:271486 11:10 Jakub check PM 11:11 Spongebot's avatar is same? 11:11 Again, no PM :/ 11:11 Could you try it on Facebook, please? 11:11 @NRN: Nope. 11:12 Spongebot = Sponge with a sb789 banner with a bot + starsign. 11:12 Me = Gummy Bear 11:12 Starsign? 11:12 * star 11:13 * bot sign 11:13 Wait your bot has its own fb account too 11:13 https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009703187938&fref=ts Is this your FB Spongebob? 11:14 Are we friends jakub 11:14 On fb 11:15 Thats spongebob's account obviously 11:15 See its written there chat moderator on ccsw 11:18 I don't know. 11:18 I found your FB. 11:19 Yes, we are friends, I think. 11:19 https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009545235244&fref=ts 11:36 Back 11:37 Yes we arw. 11:38 Welcome back. 11:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kpw7oOeVCLI 11:38 Holy god, what the heck... And people just looking at the lady and respect? ZERO PERCENT. 11:39 o.o 11:39 OMG! 11:39 Popcorn is on fire! o.o 11:39 o.o 11:40 11:40 Poor lady...she probably placed all- of her retirement benefits, into that machine ;( 11:40 Yeah :( 11:40 Was this taken in Poland? 11:40 Nope. 11:40 Looks more Slovakian. 11:41 Slovakian. 11:41 I just called my aunt and I heard my aunt's parrot cussing! 11:41 o.o 11:42 She mostly wakes up at 4 AM, because she is working as a baker. 11:42 Ok 11:42 Parrot and cussing?! o.o 11:42 Who learned that parrot cussing? -____- 11:43 I don't know, maybe my uncle, my aunt's brother -__- 11:43 Hi Cat. 11:43 Man, Chaney, your new avatar is scary! :o 11:43 Hello Catinthedark, I missed you too! 11:43 Hi Jakub 11:43 I will change it back to a Samurott today :D 11:44 oh you don't have to... 11:44 No, I want to :D 11:44 I mean, I just went to look at it close and was like 11:44 EWW!! EEEK! :P 11:44 :D 11:44 (rofl) 11:44 (rofl) 11:46 (rofl) 11:46 so how about them cussing parrots? 11:48 I don't know? 11:48 You know how would this Wikia better? :D 11:48 No? 11:49 By adding cussing, like ass, bitch , cock , dick , fuck , shit , cunt , bastard .... :D 11:49 Let's advance our wiki! 11:49 -_- 11:49 o.o 11:49 o.o 11:49 Hi cat 11:49 That's not what I expected... 11:50 Wait your aunt's parrot cussed again 11:50 Isn't ass already allowed? 11:50 Um, Ban length? 11:50 Yes, he did, NRN. 11:50 yes, but all the red circles were filtered cusses 11:51 And infinite, because he is a puppet. 11:51 ah! 11:51 Of who? 11:51 Oh no I used ass uncensored many times in the past 11:51 NRN 11:51 it's ok NRN 11:51 I thought it was allowed 11:51 it is 11:51 It's allowed (fp allowed) 11:51 This guy. 11:51 In roseturnip pm 11:51 Because I copy pasted some comments 11:52 oh lovely 11:52 Lol blocked until 3014 11:52 Chaney 11:52 Who was that guy 11:52 NRN, you're fine. 11:52 User:Jaroušek Miči Mičjar Or, this puppet one. 11:52 a professional cusser 11:52 Banned from chat 11:52 Starts with K 11:53 Kojso? 11:53 And yogeeta was here for a while 11:53 Yes 11:53 That user was blocked until 3014 11:53 Why isn;t he blocked 11:53 It has been found out Kojso is not Kool... 11:53 ok ok enough on blocks guys 11:53 Has he been released 11:53 Cat 11:53 I won't unban Kojso since he insulted Flockky. 11:53 Also 11:54 Congrats on your first time blocking a user Cat :) 11:54 hmm? 11:54 Oh I didn't even do it right away 11:55 Wildonesbot can't fa** because he is a bot (wall | contribs) infinite Catinthedark (wall | contribs) 11:55 I forgot that certian ones get blocked but I remembered later.. :P Thank you Michael. 11:55 Hey Bp 11:55 Hi. 11:59 Double-Congrats :D 12:02 I can't find my keys! o.o 12:02 o.o 12:04 Keys for what? 12:04 Keys for the car? 12:04 A door? 12:04 Drawer? 12:05 Door. 12:05 I don't have a car yet, I am 17 and here in Poland you need to be 18 to get the driving license. 12:05 Ok 12:06 Hi AWikiBoy. 12:06 Sup 12:06 All you need to do is to be Happy, Then you will magically find it. -Me 12:06 Hey WikiBoy 12:06 Chaney 12:07 Sup with your driving lessons 12:07 HI AWB u 12:07 And Good morning americans 12:07 I am leaving for Paris today 12:07 Yeah, I came back after I Gone Crushin'. 12:07 I will now do it again. 12:08 you trying chat hacks? 12:08 @Catinthedark 12:08 Are you too? 12:08 yes 12:08 i use them 12:08 Catinthedark 12:08 Yeah 12:08 May I Chat Log this? 12:08 the afk button is really handy 12:08 Nah 12:09 I am trying to use them, but they don't work for me since the chat keeps opening in a new window -_- 12:09 chat log it? 12:09 hmmm... it shouldn't do that. 12:09 what OS/browser? 12:09 It is possible. 12:09 Google Chrome. 12:09 no Chaney 12:09 Win 7, GC for me. 12:09 k. 12:10 check chrome settings for new tab/window opening 12:10 Where is it? 12:10 i use firefox, and normally, the chat button opens a new window, but not when I have chathacks running 12:10 Done. 12:11 And it still works. 12:11 Wikiboy do you know what settings to use in chrome to make it open in another tab 12:11 I don't do that. 12:11 yours opens in a new window and it still works? 12:11 I CTRL+Shift+J. 12:12 ? 12:12 Chaney 12:12 Yes? 12:12 I did not vote for myself using sockpuppets. 12:12 To be honest 12:12 I refreshed several times 12:12 I hate to say it, but I don't believe it. :/ 12:12 So I can get Ips 12:13 Chaney. 12:13 I am speaking the Truth. 12:13 I would not create uneccesarry accounts just for that. 12:14 I hope Blabla comes on chat 12:15 Why? 12:16 I love meeting newbies 12:16 But I hate it when they turn out evil. 12:16 I need to test something. Don't be alarmed if you see a strange message and I disappear. :D 12:16 Yeah. 12:17 Wait... 12:17 12:17 ~ Oh really? ~ 12:17 :D 12:17 ~ Oh really? ~ 12:17 How do I do that? 12:17 WikiBoy 12:18 Please tell me 12:18 Well... 12:18 12:18 12:18 ~ Chat is blacked. ~ 12:18 Tell me how I do that? 12:18 Idk 12:18 JUST! 12:18 DO IT! 12:18 Don't let dreams be dreams.... 12:18 Don't be selfish -___- 12:19 Who knows that? 12:19 HE IS SO SELFISH! 12:19 Just tell me how! 12:19 That's enough, Michael. 12:19 Why won't you just tell me? -_- 12:20 Michael, stop. 12:20 ChatTags 12:20 PM for more. 12:20 Learn it? 12:20 Yes... 12:21 ~ Chat is blacked. ~ 12:21 Don't just do it alone, just LEARN IT! 12:21 ~ Chat is blacked. ~ 12:21 Wait, what? 12:21 PM again. 12:22 ~Meteor alert! :D ~ 12:22 ~ Chat is blacked. ~ 12:22 YES! 12:22 well wat I thought was possible, isn't... or not easily. 12:23 ~ Look! A dancing rock! ~ 12:23 It takes knowledge of BBCodes and non-breaking spaces to do that. 11:56 Bp 11:56 -_- 11:56 -_________- 11:56 -____- 11:56 cunt thesamurott i am back 11:56 Boß2349 ? 11:57 Bob690 is his original. 11:57 ß is pronounced as ss in German. 11:57 That: BOSS 11:57 I know. 11:57 Bob is trying to be your boss 11:57 But your REAL boss is Lefty 11:58 And his assistants are Primetime and Wildones. 11:58 Yes. 11:58 Cat? 11:58 I am leaving the blocking to you. 11:58 yeah 11:58 oh 11:59 When he is inactive, Primetime owns the wiki 11:59 lol ok 11:59 Double-Congrats :D 12:02 I can't find my keys! o.o 12:02 o.o 12:04 Keys for what? 12:04 Keys for the car? 12:04 A door? 12:04 Drawer? 12:05 Door. 12:05 I don't have a car yet, I am 17 and here in Poland you need to be 18 to get the driving license. 12:05 Ok 12:06 Hi AWikiBoy. 12:06 Sup 12:06 All you need to do is to be Happy, Then you will magically find it. -Me 12:06 Hey WikiBoy 12:06 Chaney 12:07 Sup with your driving lessons 12:07 HI AWB u 12:07 And Good morning americans 12:07 I am leaving for Paris today 12:07 Yeah, I came back after I Gone Crushin'. 12:07 I will now do it again. 12:08 you trying chat hacks? 12:08 @Catinthedark 12:08 Are you too? 12:08 yes 12:08 i use them 12:08 Catinthedark 12:08 Yeah 12:08 May I Chat Log this? 12:08 the afk button is really handy 12:08 Nah 12:09 I am trying to use them, but they don't work for me since the chat keeps opening in a new window -_- 12:09 chat log it? 12:09 hmmm... it shouldn't do that. 12:09 what OS/browser? 12:09 It is possible. 12:09 Google Chrome. 12:09 no Chaney 12:09 Win 7, GC for me. 12:09 k. 12:10 check chrome settings for new tab/window opening 12:10 Where is it? 12:10 i use firefox, and normally, the chat button opens a new window, but not when I have chathacks running 12:10 Done. 12:11 And it still works. 12:11 Wikiboy do you know what settings to use in chrome to make it open in another tab 12:11 I don't do that. 12:11 yours opens in a new window and it still works? 12:11 I CTRL+Shift+J. 12:12 ? 12:12 Chaney 12:12 Yes? 12:12 I did not vote for myself using sockpuppets. 12:12 To be honest 12:12 I refreshed several times 12:12 I hate to say it, but I don't believe it. :/ 12:12 So I can get Ips 12:13 Chaney. 12:13 I am speaking the Truth. 12:13 I would not create uneccesarry accounts just for that. 12:14 I hope Blabla comes on chat 12:15 Why? 12:16 I love meeting newbies 12:16 But I hate it when they turn out evil. 12:16 I need to test something. Don't be alarmed if you see a strange message and I disappear. :D 12:16 Yeah. 12:17 Wait... 12:17 12:17 ~ Oh really? ~ 12:17 :D 12:17 ~ Oh really? ~ 12:17 How do I do that? 12:17 WikiBoy 12:18 Please tell me 12:18 Well... 12:18 12:18 12:18 ~ Chat is blacked. ~ 12:18 Tell me how I do that? 12:18 Idk 12:18 JUST! 12:18 DO IT! 12:18 Don't let dreams be dreams.... 12:18 Don't be selfish -___- 12:19 Who knows that? 12:19 HE IS SO SELFISH! 12:19 Just tell me how! 12:19 That's enough, Michael. 12:19 Why won't you just tell me? -_- 12:20 Michael, stop. 12:20 ChatTags 12:20 PM for more. 12:20 Learn it? 12:20 Yes... 12:21 ~ Chat is blacked. ~ 12:21 Don't just do it alone, just LEARN IT! 12:21 ~ Chat is blacked. ~ 12:21 Wait, what? 12:21 PM again. 12:22 ~Meteor alert! :D ~ 12:22 ~ Chat is blacked. ~ 12:22 YES! 12:22 well wat I thought was possible, isn't... or not easily. 12:23 ~ Look! A dancing rock! ~ 12:23 It takes knowledge of BBCodes and non-breaking spaces to do that. 12:23 yay, Michael is happy again. 12:23 So.... 12:23 12:23 ~ Chat recorded. ~ 12:24 ~ Fanfares~ 12:24 From high flies the flag of lefty 12:24 centertest/center 12:24 And wildones blue banner 12:24 nope 12:24 Primetime is ticking 12:25 The users have freedom! 12:25 ~ The establishment of the wiki, December 2013 ~ 12:25 Lefty: 12:25 back in a bit... 12:25 I hereby establish Candy Crush Saga Wiki officially! 12:25 Sup 12:25 12:25 ~ CC-8589934592 has joined the chat. ~ 12:23 yay, Michael is happy again. 12:23 So.... 12:23 12:23 ~ Chat recorded. ~ 12:24 ~ Fanfares~ 12:24 From high flies the flag of lefty 12:24 centertest/center 12:24 And wildones blue banner 12:24 nope 12:24 Primetime is ticking 12:25 The users have freedom! 12:25 ~ The establishment of the wiki, December 2013 ~ 12:25 Lefty: 12:25 back in a bit... 12:25 I hereby establish Candy Crush Saga Wiki officially! 12:25 Sup 12:25 12:25 ~ CC-8589934592 has joined the chat. ~ 12:26 ~ The advancing of the wiki, 2014 ~ 12:26 LONG LIVE CCSW! 12:26 DEVELOP THE WIKI! 12:26 For advance users, do what I did. 12:27 *advanced 12:27 ~ The Ordaining of primetime as a Bureaucrat, 2014 ~ 12:27 Lefty: 12:27 I HEREBY DECLARE 3primetime3 AS A BUREAUCRAT! 12:27 *Users cheer* 12:28 ~ The ordaining of Wildoneshelper as a bureaucrat ~ 12:28 It's time. 12:28 October 26, 2014 must repeat itself. 12:28 I HEREBY DECLARE Wildonehelper AS A BUREAUCRAT! 12:28 *Users cheer and clap* 12:28 Sup 12:28 Test 12:28 ~ The Kool Protest, 2015 ~ 12:29 LONG LIVE CCSW! DESTROY KOOL! 12:29 And kool's wikia was closed 12:29 I requested the staff to close it 12:29 Ok 12:29 Is CC in chat 12:29 ~ The advancing of the wiki, Present time ~ 12:30 Let's develop our wiki! 12:30 Those are the most important events of the wiki 12:31 Cat? 12:31 Can you visit my wiki 12:31 And help our users 12:31 We want colors 12:32 ~ Chat is blacked. ~ 12:32 ~ Chat is unblacked. ~ 12:33 I got to go. 12:33 This is blue. 12:33 Bye 12:33 Green 12:34 Cjay1997 saved us all! 12:34 How? 12:34 Please read the rule before join the chat? 12:34 12:35 Can I correct this? 12:35 Wrong grammar. 12:37 No 12:37 It is a Mediawiki page. 12:37 Although, regular users may created them but cannot edit them unless he or she has admin powers. 12:38 Can somebody correct this grammar? 12:40 Sorry Catinthedark, but I have to tell you to edit MediaWiki:Chat-entry-point-guidelines and fix the grammar or make the message better. 12:40 Please 12:52 It's late but thanks! 12:26 ~ The advancing of the wiki, 2014 ~ 12:26 LONG LIVE CCSW! 12:26 DEVELOP THE WIKI! 12:26 For advance users, do what I did. 12:27 *advanced 12:27 ~ The Ordaining of primetime as a Bureaucrat, 2014 ~ 12:27 Lefty: 12:27 I HEREBY DECLARE 3primetime3 AS A BUREAUCRAT! 12:27 *Users cheer* 12:28 ~ The ordaining of Wildoneshelper as a bureaucrat ~ 12:28 It's time. 12:28 October 26, 2014 must repeat itself. 12:28 I HEREBY DECLARE Wildonehelper AS A BUREAUCRAT! 12:28 *Users cheer and clap* 12:28 Sup 12:28 Test 12:28 ~ The Kool Protest, 2015 ~ 12:29 LONG LIVE CCSW! DESTROY KOOL! 12:29 And kool's wikia was closed 12:29 I requested the staff to close it 12:29 Ok 12:29 Is CC in chat 12:29 ~ The advancing of the wiki, Present time ~ 12:30 Let's develop our wiki! 12:30 Those are the most important events of the wiki 12:31 Cat? 12:31 Can you visit my wiki 12:31 And help our users 12:31 We want colors 12:32 ~ Chat is blacked. ~ 12:32 ~ Chat is unblacked. ~ 12:33 I got to go. 12:33 This is blue. 12:33 Bye 12:33 Green 12:34 Cjay1997 saved us all! 12:34 How? 12:34 Please read the rule before join the chat? 12:34 12:35 Can I correct this? 12:35 Wrong grammar. 12:37 No 12:37 It is a Mediawiki page. 12:37 Although, regular users may created them but cannot edit them unless he or she has admin powers. 12:38 Can somebody correct this grammar? 12:40 Sorry Catinthedark, but I have to tell you to edit MediaWiki:Chat-entry-point-guidelines and fix the grammar or make the message better. 12:40 Please 12:52 It's late but thanks! 12:58 np it all has to be changed anyway... to link to the new chat rules... i will make up a page 12:59 we needed a link 12:59 And put it in the welcome to ccsw chat 01:00 That feline already did. 01:00 What feline 01:02 Awikiboy 01:06 Dead 12:58 np it all has to be changed anyway... to link to the new chat rules... i will make up a page 12:59 we needed a link 12:59 And put it in the welcome to ccsw chat 01:00 That feline already did. 01:00 What feline 01:02 Awikiboy 01:06 Dead 03:24 I can't believe how this Wikia underrates levels. 90% of levels are bloody underrated, 10% are overrated. If anything, you should fire all shit ty administrators, like Supermario3459 or Roseturnip. This would make this Wikia much better. Goodbye for now. 03:26 O_O 03:26 SAY WHAT?! 03:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8amtq5aXRL8 03:30 watch this :D 03:30 ... -_______________- 03:34 this is my pee pee (pee pee) this is my pee pee (pee pee) this my pee pee (pee pee) this is my pee pee this is my pee pee (pee pee) this is my pee pee (pee pee) this is my pee pee (pee pee) this is my pee pee (rofl) 03:35 Stop. 03:35 STOP 03:36 pee pee rocks :D 03:36 STOP! 03:36 ... 03:36 do you like poopie? :D 03:36 Maxi, Stop talking about p**! 03:36 And p***! 03:37 poopie :D 03:37 It's not allowed on the wiki! 03:37 Maxie 03:37 STOP 03:37 If you stop 03:37 Another detrimental troll... 03:37 We will forgive you 03:37 If you stop 03:37 you will have a poopie :P 03:37 ENOUGH! 03:37 who doesn't have a pee pee? :D 03:37 STOP. -_- 03:38 Shut the hell up -_- 03:38 Maxi, I mean it -_- 03:38 I can be real evil when I am mad. 03:38 STOP 03:38 Can't you even understand the simple word; 03:38 STOP 03:38 poopie! (rofl) 03:38 Maxi is evil 03:39 He will never come again. 03:39 Ok 03:39 Thanks for informing me via Skype, Jakub. 03:39 You are welcome. 03:39 What? 03:39 You mean 03:39 Jakub informed me via Skype about Maxi. 03:39 You saw his REAL face??? 03:39 No. 03:39 Then how? 03:39 You can chat on Skype too. 03:40 Exactly. 03:40 Ok 03:40 I am too lazy to chat on skype 03:40 I don't have Skype 03:40 I chat on Skype, when I can't load up Facebook :/ 03:40 Ya kno 03:41 (Yes, that is NOT a Tupo.) 03:41 I know. 03:42 Do you want to join the CCSW games? 03:42 By the way 03:43 According to the rules 03:43 NO crearing New Teams 03:43 *Creating 03:43 So chaney 03:43 Which team do you want to be on 03:43 I don't want to play now. :/ 03:44 ? 03:44 * ChaneyTheSamurott opens a new tab 03:45 HIRRII IS BACK! 03:45 o.o 03:45 o_o 03:45 O_o 03:45 o_O 03:45 O_O 03:45 So you are Hirrii?! 03:48 Chaney? 03:48 Yes? 03:48 What's up with your driving Lessons? 03:48 I didn't make a single mistake yesterday! :) 03:48 :D 03:49 When I got my liscence, I got it during my first day of Driving school o.o 03:49 Wow! 03:49 Such a success 03:52 YAHOO! 03:53 Plane-boarding time! 03:53 Offiicially! 04:25 Hi Catinthedark. 04:25 hey folks 04:25 I had to ban another troll... 04:26 ugh. check pm pls chaney 04:36 Cat, check PM. 04:38 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 04:40 Hi 3lite, did you miss me 04:40 ? 04:41 <3litecandycrusher> wait… you were gone? 04:43 For some days. 04:44 <3litecandycrusher> oh 04:44 <3litecandycrusher> then yeah, i missed you 04:44 * Jakub1998 hugs 3lite 04:44 Yay! 04:47 <3litecandycrusher> :) 04:47 * Jakub1998 is watching funny videos 04:48 Hi Lefty. 04:48 <3litecandycrusher> hi lefty o/ 04:49 Who knows that car screamer 04:49 ? 04:49 <3litecandycrusher> what? 04:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMgsFZ4rkEI This. 04:51 <3litecandycrusher> EW RWF HAIJGP 04:51 <3litecandycrusher> GAH 04:52 <3litecandycrusher> that scared the crap out of me! 04:52 Weird divine? 04:52 I played this to Toby today. 04:52 <3litecandycrusher> watch it :| 04:52 No, Car screamer. 04:52 oh I didn't watch the video till the end 04:52 <3litecandycrusher> that was more terrifying than lefty's amethyst! 04:52 <3litecandycrusher> O_O 04:53 Toby ran away and he is now hiding under my bed (rofl) 04:53 <3litecandycrusher> ok, you got me awake on THAT one! 04:53 oh it's a jumpscare 04:53 I was expecting it though 04:53 * Jakub1998 watches the video Chaney sent 04:53 <3litecandycrusher> whwy chaney, WHY 04:54 <3litecandycrusher> my heart is still beating fast XD 04:54 It wasn't that scary 04:54 (but then again I was expecting it) 04:54 <3litecandycrusher> well, i didn't expect it to be 04:54 I guess if you're not expecting it.. 04:55 o_O 04:55 O_O 04:55 WAT DA HELL? 04:55 <3litecandycrusher> IKR 04:55 WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! 04:55 <3litecandycrusher> that was SCRAY! 04:55 CHANEY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME A HEART ATTACK?! 04:55 <3litecandycrusher> SCARY* 04:55 O_O 04:55 YOU ARE CRAZY! 04:55 * Jakub1998 is panting hard 04:56 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher 's heart is beating fast 04:56 <3litecandycrusher> https://everyplay.com/videos/20452844 for those who haven't seen it yet, this is the unfinished version of my first Geo Dash level! :) 05:03 <3litecandycrusher> ddead :/ 05:04 hey 05:04 <3litecandycrusher> hey elsa o/ 05:05 How's your day? 05:06 Not so bad. 05:06 50-50. 05:06 <3litecandycrusher> on a scale of 1-10, with 1 being the worst and 10 being really awesome, i'll give it an 8 05:06 <3litecandycrusher> or 9 05:09 I still remember my sister's fail during her first driving lesson (rofl) 05:10 <3litecandycrusher> oh, how was your driving lessons, chaney? 05:10 Good, I didn't make a single mistake :) 05:12 <3litecandycrusher> what happened to your sister on her first driving lesson 05:12 <3litecandycrusher> ? 05:13 She crashed into a lamp post! (rofl) 05:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzgafC2ulD0 Watch this out! :D 05:14 This is pretty funny! :D 05:14 By the way, it is in my language, so I can translate if you need something :) 05:16 Wow, that roundabout! (rofl) 05:16 Stupid Barbie Asha :D 05:17 <3litecandycrusher> back 05:17 <3litecandycrusher> she crashed into a lamppost?! O_o 05:17 Yes! 05:17 It is spelled Asia. 05:18 But she was OK, of course, but the instructor threw a tantrum with lots of cuss words! (rofl) 05:19 <3litecandycrusher> LOL 05:19 "This is f****** impossible! How is this possible that this b**** smashed the car during the first lesson!?" 05:20 (rofl) 05:20 WAT?! XD 05:21 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 05:22 He should take a chill pill :d 05:23 <3litecandycrusher> ^ 05:26 Me: I like Justin T. (=Timberlake) 05:26 One guy I was chatting with: You like Bieber? Ewwwwwww 05:26 -_- 05:27 -_______- 05:27 He should read! 05:27 Justina Budweiser sucks :P 05:29 Hi Olad. 05:29 *Olaf 05:29 hey olaf 05:29 Olad? o.o 05:29 Olad? O.o 05:29 (rofl) 05:29 (Rofl) 05:29 Tupo detected! (rofl) 05:29 Indeed (lol) 05:29 Olaf did you see "Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom"? 05:29 No 05:29 I never 05:29 Not me. :/ 05:30 I don't see the my own joining apart from "~Welcome to the Candy Crush Saga Wiki chat ~" 05:30 New avatar! 05:31 Not long unril I'm 14! :P 05:31 Samurott with a sword! 05:31 until* 05:31 Don't cut me, Chaney! o.o 05:31 I won't! 05:31 * ChaneyTheSamurott cuts Paskys instead 05:31 I gotta go :S 05:31 Awww. 05:32 See you guys later \o 05:32 <3litecandycrusher> back 05:32 <3litecandycrusher> hi olaf o/ 05:46 hey Brian 05:46 <3litecandycrusher> back 05:46 hey 3lite! 05:47 <3litecandycrusher> hey cat o/ 05:47 been a while 05:47 <3litecandycrusher> yeah 05:47 how you been? 05:47 <3litecandycrusher> i've been good, how about you? 05:47 decent... busy 05:47 <3litecandycrusher> same :/ 05:48 back in school? 05:48 <3litecandycrusher> yes 05:48 <3litecandycrusher> for a month now 05:48 i'm job-hunting :| 05:48 <3litecandycrusher> i heard 05:48 <3litecandycrusher> how's that going for you? 05:48 so far no job :| 05:49 but there are more jobs in september (no ads in summer) so, i have better options now 05:49 <3litecandycrusher> :/ 05:49 <3litecandycrusher> eh, you'll get a job, i know it :) 05:49 how's school oh i remember you were getting lots of homework.... 05:49 thanks... need to get my butt more in gear, lol. 05:50 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, i've been getting a lot of HW 05:50 <3litecandycrusher> and it's 9th grade, so… your grades count towards going to college :/ 05:50 oh gosh 05:50 ours didn't do that 05:50 <3litecandycrusher> so i've been working my butt off 05:51 good for you 05:51 <3litecandycrusher> lol thanks 05:51 with us it was just our SAT's 05:51 <3litecandycrusher> ah 05:51 <3litecandycrusher> i've never taken those, but i've heard of them :| 05:51 and obvviously colleges look at what you've done 05:51 <3litecandycrusher> exactly 05:51 no you take it at the end of highschool 05:51 <3litecandycrusher> oh 05:51 for college 05:52 I have been asked if I wear diapers -__________- 05:52 whatttt??? 05:52 <3litecandycrusher> what the- 05:52 WAT?! O_O 05:52 <3litecandycrusher> a 3/0 on an algebra assigment? :S 05:52 i would tell em yeah wanna take a whiff? :P XD 05:52 that'll shut em up. 05:53 <3litecandycrusher> why did my teacher post that i got a 3/0 on one of my homeworks (rofl) 05:53 3/0 ? 05:53 <3litecandycrusher> yup! lol 05:53 what does that mean? 05:53 <3litecandycrusher> that's probably an error 05:53 <3litecandycrusher> should be out of 3, not 0 05:53 oh ok 05:53 <3litecandycrusher> so that's an error on their part LOL 05:54 i didn't know if it was 3... or 10 ... or 100 o.o 05:54 I remember I had 39 divided by zero in my HW! O_O 05:54 you should write your teacher back 3lite 05:54 (as a math homework) 05:54 <3litecandycrusher> oh, i'll tell him on Monday 05:54 and say: Error: division by zero. 05:54 :P 05:55 <3litecandycrusher> last year, my math teacher accidentally put my homework as a 10/19, along with others 05:55 <3litecandycrusher> and it was supposed to say 10/10 05:55 <3litecandycrusher> so it brought all of our grades down a bit, but he fixed it the following day 05:55 wow, this math teacher does not seem too good with numbers (rofl) 05:55 <3litecandycrusher> they were two different math teachers :P 05:56 oh! ok. 05:56 <3litecandycrusher> still though, lol 05:56 * ChaneyTheSamurott divides 39 by zero on his calculator 05:56 * ChaneyTheSamurott 's calculator explodes 05:56 Uh-oh :D 05:56 <3litecandycrusher> ERROR 39: Undefined! 05:56 * Catinthedark smooths down singed tail. 05:57 <3litecandycrusher> hmm… consistent A's (except for Biology, which i hate :/ ), so i'm happy with it! 05:57 By the way.. 05:57 3lite? 05:57 <3litecandycrusher> ya? 05:57 Do you watch Family Feud? 05:58 omg they still run that???? o.o 05:58 Yes! 05:58 <3litecandycrusher> not much, but sometimes 05:58 If yes, who is your favorite host of the show? :D 05:58 <3litecandycrusher> why? 05:58 <3litecandycrusher> i don't know 05:58 I think the current one is the best (Steve Harvey) 05:58 <3litecandycrusher> oh, that guy is good (rofl) 05:59 I know right? (rofl) 06:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hw8mvyTta8Y (rofl) 06:00 LOL he said his name! 06:01 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 06:03 * ChaneyTheSamurott watches Hell's kitchen 06:03 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 06:03 (on DVD) 06:04 <3litecandycrusher> "Name a celebrity who has a big mouth and is not afraid to use it." 06:04 <3litecandycrusher> Steve Harvey! XD 06:04 Yeah! :D 06:06 he is good.... 06:06 man that good ol big red ex sound :P :D 06:07 i haven't heard that in aaaaaaaaaaaaaaages 06:08 <3litecandycrusher> sorry about that, just finished making my lunch 06:16 <3litecandycrusher> finally got the message wall greeting to work! 06:19 Yay! 06:23 Dead chat. 06:27 Hi Brian. 06:27 Hi Chaney. I see your driving test went well- congrats :) 06:27 Hey Storm, make me some coffee please? 06:27 Thanks! :) 06:27 * Storm2 makes Jakub some coffee 06:27 Thank you! 06:28 * Jakub1998 drinks it even when it is boiling hot 06:29 * Storm2 has crept up to 510 in Soda 06:29 508 got the good ol' Rainbow Kimmy treatment. 06:32 Lag? 06:33 No. 06:33 * Jakub1998 looks at Storm with a O_O look 06:33 What's up? 06:34 You are playing so fast! 06:36 * Storm2 blames his progress on cat power 06:37 * Jakub1998 steals the cat power and replaces it with battery power :P 06:37 * Storm2 takes his cat power back 06:37 * Jakub1998 steals it again (rofl) 06:40 Wow, Emolga the robber. 06:56 you are moving way fast, dude. 06:57 505 has me parked 06:57 brb dishes. 06:57 Guys 06:57 ohey emma 06:57 brb 06:57 I have an important announcement about V and Niko 07:02 Dead chat? 07:12 "Dear Krupa, this is crappa." (by Gordon Ramsay) 07:12 (rofl) 07:28 who is Niko? 07:29 Hi guys 07:29 Like the new welcome message 07:29 Anybody home? 07:31 Ding dong. 07:33 One guy never heard of my sister's name and he is from GA. Wow, just wow -_- 07:34 Cat 07:34 Niko is the dog I am planning to get 07:34 What is your sister's name? 07:35 Emily. 07:36 Emily's not terribly common 07:36 It has been very common here in US. 07:36 hmm, I mean it's not rare but.... 07:36 maybe in his circles there hasn't been one so far 07:37 But still, it has been #1 name once. 07:37 wow it's gotten THAT commoon???? 07:37 Yeah. 07:37 o 07:37 :O 07:38 The current #1 name is Emma 07:38 And Emma and Emily are closely alike 07:39 holy smokes 07:39 i thot you were messin with me 07:39 it really is Emma :O 07:44 <3litecandycrusher> time to play some Candy Crush! 07:44 Time to be bored on a Friday! 07:45 <3litecandycrusher> lol 07:45 3lite 07:45 icons 07:45 now 07:45 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher spins the daily booster wheel 07:45 <3litecandycrusher> jelly fish :/ 07:45 Fishy jell 07:45 * ChaneyTheSamurott spins it as well 07:46 -________________- 07:46 WRAPPED+STRIPED. 07:47 Let's see what I get 07:48 <3litecandycrusher> FINALLY 07:48 Account 1: Jelly fish :/ 07:48 <3litecandycrusher> 913 beaten - wait. what the…. 07:48 ? 07:49 Target score? 07:49 <3litecandycrusher> sugar crush didn't acctivate all the special candies! :S 07:49 o.o 07:49 Glitch 07:49 It happens when you got one move 07:50 <3litecandycrusher> i had 3 moves left though 07:50 <3litecandycrusher> and the weird thing is... 07:50 <3litecandycrusher> it activated some of them 07:51 Accounr 2 07:51 The slightly better lollipop hammer 07:53 Something strange happened in level 722 07:54 I created a stripe and wrapper, then I combined them... 07:54 then out of a blue, the appeared on the screen again... 07:54 *they 07:57 I really want to buy Geometry Dash on Steam... 07:58 * ChaneyTheSamurott is eating noodles 07:58 <3litecandycrusher> 914! 07:58 <3litecandycrusher> stop leaving me with 1 jelly! 07:58 back 08:02 <3litecandycrusher> yay! 914 beaten! 08:02 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! 08:02 <3litecandycrusher> ? 08:02 3lite 08:02 I 08:02 HATE 08:02 CHAT 08:02 AG 08:02 *LAG 08:02 <3litecandycrusher> ya emma? 08:02 This kid hhad the nerve to come back 08:02 Tupo detected (rofl) 08:02 and he brought his crazy ass brother 08:03 <3litecandycrusher> and? 08:03 And he threw a punch out of nowhere at me 08:03 <3litecandycrusher> so what did you do? 08:03 and there happened to be the schools police officer at the cafeteria at the time 08:03 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 08:04 and I found out he was a real cop when he bloody grabbed him 08:04 Since he was a senior attacking a freshman 08:04 he screwed 08:04 :D 08:04 <3litecandycrusher> FAIL! 08:04 he in jail 08:05 <3litecandycrusher> wow... 08:06 <3litecandycrusher> no comment 08:10 Ded 08:10 Yep... 08:12 g2g 08:36 I got to go too, bye! 11:14 Hi cassu 11:15 And gatling pea 11:27 hello 2015 09 25